


Bonds

by unaspectre



Series: Twins [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well we already established that they have a mental connection. Jeannie must have known something was going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.
> 
> I couldn't just leave this one so I had to do a sequel.
> 
> Enjoy

“What the hell do you mean?” John yelled.

“I’m staying here,” Rodney replied calmly, “I can be help to everyone here.”

“Rodney, you’re not serious,” John snapped, “You’re needed on Atlantis.”

He stared in shock as the scientist handed him his equipment.

“Goodbye John,” Rodney turned and walked back towards the village.

John turned to Teyla who was staring in confusion at Rodney’s back before he shoved Rodney’s gear at her, “Hold this. I’m taking him back to Carson.”

As he moved forward several of the villagers suddenly aimed bows and arrows at them, the woman Rodney had been talking with reappeared.

“I suggest you leave now,” she told John coldly, “Rodney has made his decision. You must respect it.”

“Like hell,” John glared moving back as the arrow was pressed to his throat.

“John,” Teyla murmured touching his arm, “We should go.”

“Not without Rodney,” John growled.

“He has made his decision,” Teyla told him her grip tightening, “You can return later when you have calmed down.”

Teyla moved him towards the Stargate seeing the confusion in his eyes mirroring how she herself was feeling.

 

John couldn’t sit during the briefing; he paced constantly as he relayed the story to Elizabeth ending with Rodney staying on the planet.

“I don’t believe it,” Elizabeth mused, “There was no indication anything was wrong?”

“None,” Teyla spoke before John could, “He was exploring some ruins with one of the leaders, when he rejoined us he told us he was quitting and staying there.”

“I don’t believe it,” Elizabeth murmured again.

“Neither do I,” John exploded, “And I don’t understand why we’re just sitting here and not dragging his ass back here so Carson can find out what’s wrong with him.”

“We cannot go back like that,” Teyla reminded him, “They were very protective of him and I believe running in with ‘guns blazing’ would only result in death.”

“Yeah his when I get my hands on him,” John muttered looking innocent as Elizabeth looked at him disapprovingly.

“Alright,” Elizabeth said taking a deep breath, “I suggest we give it a few days before we send another team in…John you’re too much of an antagonist to Rodney to be able to discuss this calmly.”

John snorted and started to leave, “I need to let off some steam,” he snapped back before Elizabeth could call after him.

Teyla turned to the leader of Atlantis, “He is deeply confused by this, he and Dr McKay are close friends and he finds this hard to accept.”

Elizabeth sighed, “He’s not the only one.”

Teyla nodded.

“What exactly happened?” Elizabeth asked again.

“We arrived,” Teyla repeated her earlier story, “The leader of the village Gersha, told Dr McKay there were several ruins nearby relating to the ancestors. He went with them as we negotiated for food. The next morning he returns to us and declares his intentions to remain on the planet.”

Elizabeth shook her head, “Once John has calmed down I’ll have him brief Bates team.”

“You may have to wait for some time,” Teyla noted.

 

John stormed through the halls of Atlantis unable to understand why his friend had suddenly decided to abandon them. He wasn't sure how but somehow he ended up at Rodney’s room.

It suddenly occurred to John that in all the time he’d known Rodney, all the times he’d had Rodney over to his room for a late night drink or game of cards; he’d never been inside Rodney’s room.

“Well,” John murmured to the empty corridor, “You left so your room is fair game.”

With a thought he opened the door and stepped inside not knowing what he was looking for but expecting to somehow find an answer in there.

It was amazing; John thought that Rodney whose lab was considered a danger zone to the uninitiated kept the most meticulous living quarters. Everything was put away neatly; clothes were either hung up or folded on the chair.

On the cabinet beside the bed John smiled as he found two pictures, one of a very young Rodney McKay and his twin sister sitting against a wall of a building John assumed from the looks of it was their school; the second one was of the siblings from when she had been on Atlantis a few months before. They were smiling in both photos and John wondered how Jeannie would react to the news that Rodney had apparently gone native, probably as sarcastically as her brother could manage.

It was as he picked up the picture to look at it properly John noticed what on Earth wouldn’t be uncommon but here in the Pegasus galaxy was unheard of.

“Why the hell did you bring a cell phone Rodney?” John muttered to the room catching sight of a note just below it.

 _Use this to call me whenever you need to talk,_ it said.

 _The Doctor has fixed it so no matter where I am I’ll get your call._

Love you

Jeannie

John stared at it in astonishment and couldn’t stop himself from switching it on. He smiled as it didn’t need a code instead was ready to just call. Deliberately he hit the button and waited as it rang.

He almost jumped as it was answered and a familiar voice came through.

“Hi, Rodney.”

****************************************************

“I’m just saying we should check it out.”

Jeannie turned and tossed a cushion at the 51st Century man who at this point was going to die in the 5th century if he didn’t shut up.

“Jeannie and I went there Jack,” the Doctor replied, “Kinda boring.”

“Yeah,” she agreed sarcastically, “Only a few people trying to kill us as opposed to the armies at the planet we went to after.”

“Exactly,” the Doctor grinned, as Rose stifled a giggle.

Jeannie rolled her eyes, “Rose, any suggestions?”

“Did Robin Hood exist?” Rose asked.

“Random,” Jack stated dodging another cushion this time thrown by the Doctor.

“I like that idea,” Jeannie mused, “Seeing if the legend is true.”

“So merry old England it is,” Jack smacked his hands together.

Jeannie rolled her eyes turning to Rose and in unison they both hit him with the final two cushions.

“Hey,” Jack cried indignantly, “Ganging up on me now.”

Before she could retort Jeannie felt her phone start to vibrate. She frowned a little confused.

“That’s odd,” she murmured, “I can usually predict his calls,” she shrugged before answering, “Hi Rodney,” Jeannie frowned again as no reply came, “Rodney?”

“Jeannie?” a voice came although it was familiar wasn't her brother’s.

“Who is this?” she demanded, the Doctor joined her looking worried as her anger grew, “Answer me.”

“Jeannie, its John Sheppard,” the caller finally revealed.

Jeannie rolled her eyes signalling the Doctor that it wasn't as bad as they’d thought, “John? How the hell did you get a hold of this phone?”

“Rodney’s room,” came the reply, his voice soft as though he was trying to decide something.

“Let me talk to him,” Jeannie demanded.

John’s sharp breath worried her even more.

“Where is Rodney?” Jeannie demanded again, “Is he there? Is he ill? In a coma? Damn it John answer me.”

“He left,” John finally told her.

“Left?” Jeannie asked finding the Doctor leaning in to listen in, “Left how?”

John hesitated again and the Doctor grabbed the phone off her, “We’ll be there in a few minutes. Same place as the last time.”

As he hung up Jeannie turned to him confused, “What happened to you don’t do families?”

“I also don’t do you storming around here like a bear with a sore head,” the Doctor replied as he moved to the TARDIS controls, “Atlantis, we’re coming back.”

 

Jeannie paced until the moment the Doctor announced they were there. Without a word she stormed out of the TARDIS pleased to find John Sheppard standing waiting for her.

“What the hell is going on?” Jeannie demanded marching up to her brother’s best friend.

John actually took a step back to the Doctor’s amusement, “Rodney decided to stay on the last planet we were on.”

“Stay?” Jeannie asked in astonishment, “On another planet? I’m guessing that it was filled to the brim with technology that he could study?”

“No,” John snorted softly, “Jeannie, I don’t know what the hell is going on with him.”

Jeannie grimaced, “I want to talk with him myself.”

John nodded, “Come on.”

As he started them moving he noticed the other three standing watching. He nodded a hello to the Doctor and Rose before turning back to Jeannie.

“New guy?”

“Captain Jack Harkness,” Jack introduced himself with a smile and a long leering look at John.

“Down boy,” Jeannie told Jack before murmuring as John moved away, “He’s mine.”

 

“Jeannie?” Elizabeth stared in amazement as her head scientist’s twin sister came stalking through the doors followed by John, the Doctor, Rose and another man.

“Hello,” Jeannie stated quickly, “I want to talk to Rodney.”

“You’re not alone,” Elizabeth told her, “But his decision to stay on another planet…”

“Is something I’m going to speak to him about,” Jeannie’s anger was simmering very close to the surface now, the Doctor took her arm pulling her back and forcing her to sit down

“Elizabeth,” the Doctor took over, “Is there any way you can get Jeannie to the planet before she goes into total overload?”

“I was about to send another team there to talk with Rodney,” Elizabeth told him.

“She feels I might antagonize him,” John jumped in receiving a death glare from Elizabeth.

“Get in line,” Jeannie snapped.

“Jeannie,” the Doctor warned before turning back to the leader of Atlantis, “Could she go with them. I’ll send Jack along so your team don’t have to worry about her.”

“I’m sorry,” Elizabeth frowned confused, “Jack?”

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he pushed forward with a grin taking her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Elizabeth smiled as he kissed her hand looking up at her with twinkling eyes.

“Can you not knock it off for two minutes?” the Doctor asked as Rose punched Jack’s arm.

Jack stepped back and into silence as the Doctor turned back to Elizabeth, “Well?”

“I’m not sure…”

“Elizabeth,” John cut her off, “They can come with me in the Jumper. You don’t think I’m not going there to find out what our walking ego has got himself into, do you?”

She sighed and nodded, “Alright. Sergeant Bates team is leaving in half an hour. We’ll open the Gate; send you through in the Jumper while it’s invisible before they go through.”

“And we bring him home,” John stated as he marched out followed closely by Jeannie and Jack.

 

Rose quickly took the seat offered to her by the young man manning the controls with a smile. She was worried about her friend. She would admit at first she found it annoying that Jeannie knew so much about both the Doctor and the TARDIS but the woman’s attitude to life as well as the constant sarcasm became familiar and comforting. The banter she had with Jack was something Rose was enjoying as she kept a mental track of how many arguments each won.

However, with her brother in trouble Jeannie was obviously panicked and Rose wanted to do something to help. Unfortunately all that could be was to sit there and say nothing waiting for the outcome.

She hated it.

 

Jeannie sat in the Jumper waiting for John to get everything together, Jack was bouncing around with excitement at the technology but she didn’t care about that. It had hit her almost the moment she’d arrived on Atlantis, a cold blanket covering her, her stomach churning…something was wrong with Rodney and until she found him she was not going to be able to calm down.

“It’s going to be okay,” Jack gently touched her shoulder in an unusual moment of normal friendship, “We’ll find him and you guys can kick his ass together.”

Jeannie gave him a half-smile resting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it tightly needing the comfort.

John appeared behind them and pushed past Jack with a frown, “Sit down and buckle up, I’m going to have to go through pretty fast.”

Jack gave Jeannie’s shoulder one more quick squeeze before taking his seat behind them as John started up the Jumper and headed for the Stargate.

**************************************

“It’s a good thing you came when you did,” Elizabeth noted to the Doctor as they watched the team go through the Stargate.

The Doctor shrugged, “We were passing close by so I thought why not when Jeannie mentioned stopping by.”

“Major Sheppard must have been in the right place at the right time,” Elizabeth noted, “To meet up with you.”

“Amazing coincidence,” the Doctor replied.

Elizabeth looked at him disbelief in her eyes, “Considering this is the exact moment that Rodney disappears.”

The Doctor smiled again, “Well we already established that they have a mental connection. Jeannie must have known something was going on.”

Elizabeth smiled, “Well however it happened I’m glad you decided to come.”

The Doctor crossed his arms across his chest as he looked across the Gateroom scanning the Atlantis crew.

“I’m beginning to agree with you there.”

 

Jeannie took several deep breaths as John settled the Jumper on the planet her brother had for some reason decided he wanted to stay on. Something bothered her about this whole thing but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Ready?” John asked tersely, he’d been as agitated as she was throughout the entire trip which wasn't making her feel any better.

Jeannie hesitated for several moments before she finally nodded and joined the two men exiting the Jumper. John took the lead as Jack walked behind her as they headed towards the village.

“There he is,” John murmured seeing his friend sitting surrounded by to John’s absolute shock and surprise kids?

“He looks quite content here,” Jack mentioned raising his hands to defend himself when Jeannie turned on him angrily, “I was just saying.”

“Let me go first,” John said heading towards where Rodney was as he noticed them.

Jeannie stood feeling Jack standing protectively behind her. He may be annoying and constant flirt but he was also unwaveringly loyal.

Rodney headed down the small hill towards John his arms folded tightly across his chest; before John spoke Jeannie marched over to them.

“What?” Rodney demanded as she stared at him.

“You don’t know who I am;” Jeannie frowned at him, “Do you?”

“I’m supposed to remember everyone who works for me?” Rodney sneered looking at her with disdain.

Jeannie turned to John her voice filled with ice, “Let’s go.”

“What?” John demanded.

Jeannie turned and glared at John, “Now,” her voice twanged with anger.

Surprised John followed Jeannie as she marched back to the Jumper Jack at her side, when they reached the site he grabbed her by her shoulder spinning her to face him.

“What the hell?” John demanded.

“John,” Jeannie replied sharply, “Listen to me. Whoever that is, he’s not my brother,” as both men stared at her in astonishment Jeannie cut them off before they could say anything, “Listen to me,” she snapped again, “I don’t think that ‘he’ is even human.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rodney’s head had never been this sore, at least, not since the time he had been talked into that drinking contest while in Russia meaning he’d never drunk vodka since, but he was sure he hadn’t been drinking.

Forcing his eyes open Rodney winced in the dim light wishing he had some slight clue as to where he was and where his friends were.

“Rodney?” a gentle voice called to him, one familiar but he was definite he hadn’t been anywhere near her planet.

“Allina?” he murmured confused turning to look to the side he’d heard the voice coming from.

The Dagan woman smiled at him as she sat at the bedside, “It is good to see you again Rodney.”

He grimaced at her as he tried to pull himself up, “How did I get here?” he started looking around finding only a small room with what looked like an oil lamp in the corner giving out the light that was at this moment jabbing into his eyes.

“He brought you here,” Allina told him, “We need your help.”

“My help?” Rodney asked anger giving him the strength to stand, “You want my help after what you did?”

“I took only what was rightfully ours,” she countered her voice remaining calm as she stood to face him, “Nothing more.”

“You condemned us to death,” Rodney snapped, “If we’d had that ZPM several people would still be alive, friends of mine would still be here. You killed them.”

She looked shocked by this but simply sat back down on the chair beside the bed and clasped her hands in her lap.

“It was not my choice to bring you here,” Allina told him as he glared at her, “However he insisted upon it.”

“Who the hell is ‘he’?” Rodney snapped.

Allina gave him an almost beatific smile, “He is an Ancestor.”

*********************************************

“Jeannie, what do you mean he’s not human?” Jack asked before John could, earning him an annoyed glare from the other man.

“It’s a feeling,” she explained, “Rodney and I can sense each other, we’ve been able to since we were kids. Since I’ve travelled with the Doctor I’ve managed to enhance my ability to sense people and encountered other beings. Some were…the only way to describe it is robotic and it made me cold inside. Just like whatever that thing is.”

John stared at her, “So Rodney’s in trouble?”

“That would be my assumption,” Jeannie rolled her eyes at him in typical McKay fashion.

“Then we better get back to Atlantis,” John grimaced chewing his lip in thought for a moment, “Elizabeth is not going to like this.”

“Do I look like I’m happy about this?” Jeannie cried raking her hands through her hair.

Jack rested his hands on her shoulders before wrapping his arm around her, “Calm down. You’re not doing anyone any good.”

John glowered at Jack before he headed into the Jumper, “Are you two coming?”

 

Elizabeth frowned as John, Jack and Jeannie trooped into the conference room, “I take it something went wrong.”

“You’re not wrong,” John took his seat across from the Doctor frowning as Jack sat beside him so Jeannie sat beside Jack.

The Doctor looked at Jeannie as she slouched in the chair looking worried, “Jeannie?”

She looked up at him, “Do you remember the inhabitants of the planet…” she hesitated searching her memory for the name, “Kirvia?”

The Doctor nodded, “They were all androids with the consciousness of the original inhabitants,” he explained to the others, “Jeannie was disturbed.”

John turned to his best friend’s twin sister, “Disturbed?”

“Ever had someone wrap your entire body in a cold blanket John?” she asked snappishly.

John shrugged, “I was in Antarctica for almost a year does that count?”

She let out an annoyed sigh at him, “Not exactly. Look, that wasn't Rodney which means whether he was an android or not is a moot point. My brother is in trouble and we don’t know where he is so stop asking me stupid questions.”

“Can you use the TARDIS and Jeannie’s connection to Rodney to find him?” Elizabeth asked the Doctor interrupting Jeannie’s rant.

“We can give it a go,” the Doctor replied, “But it will only work if he knows where he is.”

“I’d suggest you try,” Elizabeth said, “While we explore other options.”

 

“Jeannie,” John jogged after her as she marched towards the TARDIS, “Wait up.”

“What?” she stopped turning to him her blue-grey eyes filled with ice.

“I don’t know what your problem is,” he told her, “But I’m trying to help.”

“Really?” she laughed harshly, “Because you’re not doing a very good job of it.”

“This isn’t my fault,” John defended himself.

“Don’t you dare tell me that,” Jeannie yelled at him, “My brother is missing. You are supposed to be looking out for him. You’re the one with the military training and you let him wander off on his own. In my book that makes this your fault.” She stopped suddenly dropping her head into her hands, “I can’t lose him John. You have to understand this.”

John moved and wrapped his arms around her smiling as Jeannie rested her head against his chest, “Rodney is smart,” John whispered into her hair, “And he’ll probably piss off anyone who’s grabbed him so much he’ll be sent back with a note telling us how sorry they are for us.”

A soft giggle from Jeannie made John grin as he released her, “Come on. The Doctor’s waiting for us.”

Looking a little calmer Jeannie nodded, “Alright.”

*********************************************

“An Ancient?” Rodney demanded as Allina continued to sit calmly beside the bed, “You’re kidding me.”

Allina looked a little confused, “I would not lie to you.”

This earned her a derisive snort from Rodney who headed to the door; Allina moved quickly and stopped him.

“You cannot leave this room,” she told him.

“Why not?” Rodney demanded, “You said you wanted my help, so show me why?”

“You told me you would not help,” Allina reminded him.

“Then I’m going back to Atlantis,” he replied, “Which means I’m going through that door and straight to the Stargate.”

“Rodney,” Allina said softly, “He wishes to speak to you but he is talking with the other members of the Brotherhood just now. He will grant you an audience very soon.”

Rodney started to laugh, “An audience? What the hell do you think this guy is?”

Allina looked at him shocked.

“Does he even have a name?” Rodney demanded, “Because I don’t think I’ll be calling him Ancient, or Ancestor.”

“He shall give you his name Rodney,” Allina told him; “You should eat and drink something to regain your strength.”

Rodney glared at her, “That’s a good idea. Being kidnapped always gives me an appetite.”

 

The door opened about ten minutes after Rodney had finished the small meal Allina had given him. There was no point in collapsing with hunger he reasoned it made yelling at people a hell of a lot harder.

“Allina,” the young woman who entered spoke softly, “Dr McKay’s presence is wished in the throne room.”

Rodney snorted in disgust receiving a shocked look from the young woman.

“Is something amusing Rodney?” Allina asked sharply.

“Throne room,” Rodney repeated, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Rodney, you must show more respect,” Allina told him worry in her eyes, “He is an Ancestor, one of those who belong in Atlantis. Unlike you who have taken over what is not yours.”

“If he is so magnificent what’s he doing on this dump?” Rodney shot back at her before heading out the door of the small room.

He stopped as he entered a corridor; the walls were smooth and stark white. Rodney frowned, his last visit here he’d seen nothing like this. There had been nothing here like this.

“It is this way Rodney,” Allina told him turning him to face the opposite direction. As they walked she gently slipped her arm into his, “I am pleased to see you again Rodney.”

“Well, it’s not mutual,” he pulled his arm away from her, “The others will come looking for me by the way.”

Allina shook her head, “No, they will not Rodney. They abandoned you.”

Rodney’s stomach clenched at that thought because deep inside he was almost sure it would be true. However he was needed by the city, needed to fix things and to tell people what things were. They would come for him, wouldn’t they?

“We are here,” Allina broke into his musing making him look up at the huge door in front of him that reminded him of a giant safe.

She stepped forward and placed her palm on the imprint of a hand, “I seek entrance.”

The door swung open and Rodney felt the need to flee but was moved inside by Allina’s firm grip on his arm. He could see a man clothed all in black sitting on a throne a smile covering his face as Rodney and Allina moved closer.

“This is Rodney McKay,” Allina announced to him practically genuflecting.

“Ah,” the man smiled sinisterly, “Welcome Dr McKay, I am Artemis.”

*********************************************

Jeannie sat cross-legged on the floor of the TARDIS as the Doctor and Jack finished fixing the controls. John stood nearby as Rose held equipment the two men needed, he watched the time travellers as they worked resisting the urge to ask questions.

Glancing down at Jeannie, John noticed her fidgeting unable to sit and wait patiently acting very like her brother. He crouched down beside her and placed his hand on her arm.

“You okay?”

Jeannie glanced up at him; “Ask me again in about ten minutes,” she replied her hand gripping his tightly.

“We’re ready,” the Doctor announced.

“Took you long enough,” Jeannie snapped.

“Yeah well that’s what we get for letting Jack mess around with the controls,” Rose reminded her.

“I’m standing right here,” Jack complained.

“Really?” Rose looked at him innocently, “I couldn’t see you there.”

“Hey,” Jeannie snapped the usual banter getting on her already frayed nerves, “Can we do this?”

The Doctor nodded, “Alright Jeannie, connect yourself up and we’ll do this.”

Letting go of John’s hand she fixed the headset onto her head connecting herself to the TARDIS.

“Do it,” Jeannie ordered closing her eyes concentrating on her brother as hard as she could.

They waited in silence as Jeannie took deep breaths trying to find Rodney.

“I can feel him,” she broke the silence finally.

“Can you tell where he is?” the Doctor asked.

Jeannie shook her head, “He’s concentrating on something else. I’ve got a name,” she stopped trying to catch the name giving a sudden scream and falling backwards as though struck.

“Jeannie?” they all cried worried.

John was down beside her first his hand resting on her forehead, “You okay?”

Jeannie looked up at him, “Allina…Artemis,” she whispered before passing out.

 

“I’m fine,” Jeannie protested.

Carson crossed his arms, “You just fainted.”

“Exactly, I _just_ fainted,” Jeannie snapped.

Carson groaned, “Not another one. Jeannie, you seem to have just had a bump on the head but I’d feel better if you let me observe you for twenty-four hours.”

“Not going to happen,” Jeannie jumped off the bed.

Carson grimaced at her, “Fine but if you feel even slightly ill I want you back here immediately. Got it?”

Jeannie rolled her eyes, “Of course,” she replied before leaving the infirmary sure she heard Carson muttering something about her being just like her brother.

“You know he’s right,” the Doctor stated as he stood waiting for her his arms crossed against his chest, “You should be resting.”

“I can’t,” she told him, “Not till I know Rodney’s safe.”

He nodded, “Do you remember what happened?”

She swallowed, “I touched his mind. And the names I got were Allina and Artemis but then…it felt like a slap.”

The Doctor chewed his lip in thought, “A slap?”

“I felt my brother,” Jeannie told him, “But there was something else. Another presence…one that…”

“What?”

“I can sense you,” Jeannie said, “When I’m around you I feel how powerful your mind is but I also feel your, forgive me, humanity.”

The Doctor let out a slight snort but stayed silent allowing her to continue.

“This mind was like that,” she was getting agitated her hands flailing slightly as she tried to explain, “It was powerful but there was something dark, evil and it snapped back on me.”

“That’s impossible,” the Doctor whispered, “There is no one like me left.”

“And that’s what worries me,” Jeannie told him, “Whoever this is they have Rodney and all I know is that’s not a good thing.”

 

“You sure she said Allina?” Elizabeth asked John as he paced her office.

He nodded, “It has to be Dagan he’s on but the next question is why take Rodney? And how did they get the technology to pull off the copy of him?”

Elizabeth frowned, “I’m assuming you want to go to Dagan.”

John didn’t bother answering, “I want Jeannie to come but I’m not sure if that’s a good idea considering what just happened.”

“She is the only way we can be sure when you find Rodney it is really Rodney,” Elizabeth mused, “What if you take Jack with you again?”

John grimaced at that idea, “I can protect her.”

“I didn’t say you couldn’t,” Elizabeth told him, “I thought having him there…”

“If I need anyone extra I’ll take someone from Atlantis,” John cut her off, “Besides I’m pretty sure Jeannie can take care of herself.”

“She can,” the Doctor interrupted their conversation as he and Jeannie entered the small room, “But I’m coming with you also.”

Elizabeth looked at the Time Lord surprised, “May I ask why?”

“Because whoever knocked Jeannie out has a great deal of power,” the Doctor explained, “And I can’t do much about that if I’m stuck here. I assume you don’t mind Rose and Jack hanging around till we get back.”

“They’re both welcome,” Elizabeth stated.

“Excellent,” the Doctor smacked his hands together turning to John, “Are you ready to go then?”

 

John settled into his seat on the Jumper hearing the others enter the ship. Jeannie slipped into the seat beside him as the Doctor and Teyla took their seats behind him.

“Are you ready?” Elizabeth asked from the control room.

“Completely,” John replied, “Heading for the Gate now,” as the Jumper made its way up to the Stargate he turned to the Doctor, “I’d feel better if you were armed.”

“What do I need a gun for?” the Doctor asked him, “Besides, I wouldn’t use it.”

Before John could reply they were in front of the Stargate and it was time to go, with practiced ease John manoeuvred the small ship through the wormhole and into the air on the Dagan homeworld.

“Teyla,” John said, “Notice anything different?”

She nodded unable to speak as she stared at what she remembered to be vast forests, now the entire planet seemed to be nothing but scorched earth.

“Oh God,” Jeannie breathed in horror.

Before John could say anything the Jumper started to drop as though something was pulling it out of the sky. As he wrestled with the controls John started to worry that the ship stopped obeying him and they started careening out of control.

“What’s wrong?” the Doctor yelled grabbing a hold of his seat.

“Something has us;” John yelled back, “If McKay was here he’d be able to fix it.”

“Where?” the Doctor asked.

“Teyla,” John ordered as he managed to get them straightened up a little although he couldn’t stop their inevitable descent.

Teyla pulled the Doctor into the back of the ship showing him where the control panel was. The Time Lord pulled out his sonic screwdriver but he was thrown into Teyla as the Jumper started to roll.

“Grab onto something,” John yelled, “We’re going down.”

A sickening ripping sound came from the centre of the Jumper, Jeannie turned to find she could see the sky appearing between them in cockpit and the others. The Doctor and Teyla both caught a hold of the webbing as their part of the ship detached and went hurtling down towards the ground.

John was gripping the controls tightly but there was nothing they could do. The ground was coming closer and Jeannie couldn’t stop the scream that was ripped from her throat as John grabbed her round her waist throwing them both away from the consoles as they exploded.

They struck the floor at the same time as the Jumper hit the trees and the last thing they both saw was the other before blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Rodney crossed his arms staring at the man sitting on the throne, he looked sickly and pale making him older than Rodney was sure he was but his eyes were green almost emerald and serpent like making Rodney shiver.

“Who are you?” Rodney demanded.

“I…” the man coughed, “I am Artemis Thame.”

“And I care why?” Rodney asked with a sneer.

The man rose unsteadily, “I am of those you call the Ancestors.”

“No,” Rodney replied sharply with bravado he was amazed he could muster, “They call you the Ancestors; I’d refer to you as something completely different. So, let me go and I’ll forget about this but, and trust me on this one, my friends will come after me which you will regret.”

The man pulled himself to his full height and caught Rodney’s face so that Rodney couldn’t look away, the green eyes started to sparkle pulling him in.

 

“Here,” Allina handed Rodney tools he wanted as he sat on the ground next to the controls, “Do you think you can fix it?”

Rodney nodded thoughtfully, “It might take a while. It’s very like Ancient technology but there’s things in here I’ve never seen before. I’ll have to work slowly so I don’t accidentally destroy anything.”

Allina smiled again, “I shall assist you.”

“Great,” he grinned back squeezing her hand before he returned to trying to fix the machine.

Allina moved to the other side of the room to continue her own work, every so often glancing back at Rodney who pretended not to notice. His life was perfect with work he loved and a wife he adored. Turning his attention back to his work Rodney felt something push at his mind but he shook it off refocusing on the task at hand.

Again the push came and he stopped working again frowning in confusion.

“Rodney?” Allina asked, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” he shook it off once more, “Never mind,” taking a deep breath he turned once more to his work.

The push came once more only this time it hit him so hard he dropped the box he was holding, “Jeannie!!!!”

*********************************************

 _Jeannie kicked the tyres on her car swearing under her breath, this had up till this moment been a good day. She’d quit her crappy job and was looking forward to a year of doing nothing, possibly travelling but at the moment there was no plan. Now she had to get her car fixed. Hunting out her cell phone Jeannie started to dial Marissa to tell her she wouldn’t make it in time when she felt something move past her, it felt like an ice wind circling her. Jeannie’s body clenched as ice filled her entire being, loneliness and despair filled her. With tears flowing down her cheeks Jeannie stepped out into the road ready waiting for a car to come and stop her misery._

 _A man appeared from nowhere and grabbed her just as a car bore down on her, Jeannie struggled but she was unable to stop him dragging her away from the road. Her next conscious memory was of being in a strange room that had some sort of control console in the centre._

 _“Where…” she managed to force out._

 _A man appeared at her side and offered her some water, “Here,” he smiled slightly crookedly; he was wearing a frilly shirt with a velvet coat, “This should make you feel better.”_

 _Jeannie swallowed the water gratefully, “Thanks. Who are you? What just happened?”_

 _“I’m the Doctor,” he introduced himself with a grin, “And you were attacked by a creature, it doesn’t have a name, that goes after telepaths. Lucky for you the TARDIS has a telepathic field of its own now protecting you.”_

 _Jeannie stared at him, “Huh.”_

 _The Doctor laughed, “Never mind. What’s your name?”_

 _“Jeannie,” she managed to reply still thinking about what she’d been told._

 _The Doctor smiled, “Jeannie…”_

 

“Jeannie…Jeannie…”

Jeannie grimaced as she could hear someone calling to her before someone gently tapped her cheeks.

“Jeannie, wake up,” the voice continued to call to her, “Come on, you need to wake up.”

“What?” she moaned.

“Jeannie!!!” the tone was sharp, commanding but tinged with worry.

“Go ‘way,” she moaned pushing away the hand gently tapping at her, confused as the hand caught hers.

“Jeannie, come on,” the voice continued, “You need to open your eyes.”

She forced her eyes open blinking in the harsh light, frowning as a blurry face moved into view, “John?” she guessed putting the voice and blurry features together.

“Hey,” he smiled at her, “You look like hell but we’ve got to get out of here.”

“Wha’ happened?” Jeannie moaned.

“We crashed,” John slipped his arm around her waist, “As far as I can tell you’ve no broken bones but you may have a concussion. Jeannie, you have to help me. I think my wrist is broken.”

Jeannie forced herself to keep her eyes open, the man kneeling over her coming into focus finally.

“You look like hell,” Jeannie muttered making him smile.

“But I scrub up fabulously,” he rolled his eyes, “Are you ready?”

Jeannie nodded unable to stop crying out as John pulled her up, her whole body ached especially her head and nausea was building in her stomach. Unable to stop herself Jeannie doubled over and vomited. John used his good arm to hold onto her steadying her as she stood upright again looking embarrassed.

“Sorry,” she murmured.

“Your brother’s worse after a night drinking,” John told her with a grin, “Come on, we have to go.”

She nodded and moved slowly with him towards what had at one point been the back of the ship. Jeannie concentrated on taking each step feeling as though her head was going to explode; she was confused as John stopped suddenly.

“What?” she breathed.

“I think they’re the welcoming committee,” John told her nodding towards the three men standing in front of them holding them at gunpoint.”

 

The Doctor forced open his eyes to a stark white room noting that he was strapped to the bed he was on. Turning to his right he saw Teyla laying in a similar predicament.

Hoping Jeannie and Sheppard were safe, he started to squirm slowly working the ropes loose until he managed to ease his right wrist out of its binding. The Doctor winced at the bloody mess of his flesh but managed to ignore it. Unbinding the rest of his extremities the Doctor jumped off the gurney and turned his attention to Teyla. Quickly untying her he shook the woman awake jumping back as she started up ready to attack.

“Easy,” the Doctor told her.

“Where are we?” Teyla demanded looking around.

“I’m guessing inside whatever brought the ship down,” the Doctor mused, “I hope Jeannie and Sheppard are alright.”

“Do you remember what happened?” Teyla asked as she started moving around the room checking for her equipment finding the pack stuffed in the corner.

“Nope,” the Doctor replied checking his pockets smiling as he found his sonic screwdriver, “Did you see anything like this the last time you were on this planet?”

“No,” Teyla shook her head, “This is…new.”

“This is not from here,” the Doctor mused running his hand across the walls, “I know this but it’s…odd.”

“Odd?”

“Never mind,” the Doctor brushed it away, “Let’s see if we can get out of here, find the other two and Rodney and find who’s behind this then stop them. Possibly even in that order.”

A little surprised Teyla picked up her pack throwing it on her back before following the strange man out of the room.

 

Jeannie gratefully took the drink, feeling her headache reduce at the herbal remedy they had been brought to the small village where their wounds had been attended to.

“How do you feel?” Tari asked. She was the leader of the small group, tall with weathered tanned skin; her brown eyes were wrinkled but filled with wisdom and gentleness.

“Much better,” Jeannie smiled, “Thank you.”

Tari sat beside her guest, “We’re sorry that we could not give you a softer landing but we’re still unsure how to use the machine properly.”

“I’m just glad you managed what you did,” Jeannie gave a half-laugh before becoming serious, “What can you tell us about what happened?”

Tari sighed, “It was approximately two moons ago he arrived. It was in a ship that none of us had ever seen before. He exited and proclaimed himself to be one of the ancestors. Those of the Brotherhood flocked to his side immediately, not even defending us when he started to destroy our forests and lands. Myself and other village leaders gathered as many people as we could and brought them to places like here so we could fight. The device we used to help you was one of the few things we managed to steal.”

“What is _his_ name?” Jeannie questioned intently.

Tari gave a sharp snort, “He calls himself Artemis Thame but I know that is not his true name.”

“Can you help us get to this ship?” Jeannie asked before explaining at the shocked look, “This man has my brother.”

Tari sighed, “Then your brother is lost to you. None who enter the ship return as they once were.”

“I don’t believe that,” Jeannie snapped.

Tari rested her hand on Jeannie’s shoulder, “I shall ask if anyone will volunteer to take you both but until then, you need to eat and rest.”

“Thank you,” Jeannie smiled, “I should check on John.”

 

John was finding it awkward to get dressed again after cleaning off the remainder of the crash. His left wrist was definitely broken but the pain was manageable especially after whatever it was he’d been given to drink. His biggest problem at the moment was getting his pants on using only one hand.

“They’re going to find us a guide,” a voice from behind him made him jump.

“Jeannie,” he yelled finding her leaning against the doorframe dressed in native comfortable dark tan leather trousers and top, “Do you mind?”

“No,” she replied with a grin giving him a long look up and down before looking back up to his face with an innocent smile, “Having problems?”

John struggled to fix up his pants properly; glaring at her hoping she didn’t see the embarrassment colouring his neck as he grabbed the clean shirt he’d been given by their hosts, “I’m fine.”

“Tari is checking to see if she can get us a guide and until then she’s ordering us to eat and sleep,” Jeannie told him, “I’ll go save you a seat,” she started to move before turning back to him, “Unless you want me to stay and help?”

“I’ll be there in a few minutes,” John growled hearing her laugh as she left him alone.

It was ten minutes later he managed to get his top on before he fixed the sling for his wrist so that it was strapped tightly against his chest. Exiting the room he found Jeannie sitting next to a campfire eating something he didn’t even know how to describe. She looked up seeing him there and waved him over.

“Tari has found us a guide,” she told him as he settled at her side.

“Great,” he nodded, “When can we go?”

“In the morning,” Tari replied, “It is too dangerous at night; there are patrols out bringing any they catch to the ship.”

“I thought that was where we wanted to go,” Jeannie said.

“On our terms,” John reminded her, “Tomorrow will be great Tari. Thank you.”

“But…”

“Jeannie,” John cut her off, “We can’t go running in there, we need to know what we’re up against.”

“I can find Rodney,” Jeannie whispered desperately, “You know that.”

John gripped her shoulder with his good hand, “I do. But we’ve also got to find the Doctor and Teyla,” his hand moved to her cheek, “Trust me, okay.”

Jeannie’s grey-blue eyes filled with tears, “I do…I just…”

He pulled her into a tight hug, “I know. But we’ll get him back; we’ll get them all back. I promise.”

“Okay,” she nodded before turning back to their host, “How long will it take us?”

“Approximately two days assuming you do not run into any patrols,” Tari replied, “But Yelt will get you there.”

*********************************************

Rodney continued to pretend to work. He had to keep up the pretence until he could work out how to get out of here. There was something really familiar about this technology but he couldn’t place it and it was beginning to annoy him. Allina was driving him insane as well with her constant, irritatingly cheerful persistence of trying to be helpful.

He wondered why he’d been convinced she’d been his wife, sure he’d been attracted to her when they’d first met but now after her betrayal especially knowing what taking the ZPM from him would do she wasn't at the top of his favourite people list.

To top it all off Jeannie was in trouble and he had no way of finding out if she was okay since his phone was back on Atlantis where he couldn’t get a hold of it.

Artemis Thame had somehow hypnotised him, a fact Rodney was not too happy about considering he knew only people with weak minds were susceptible. So if he’d been hypnotised, Rodney reasoned, Jeannie’s cry broke through it.

“Rodney,” Allina touched his shoulder, “It is time to eat then you must rest. You’ve worked hard today.”

He forced a smile, “Okay,” he stood up and joined her; he didn’t pull away as she took his arm chattering away about some nonsense. His mind stayed focussed on his sister hoping he’d get some sense she was alright because it was going to drive him crazy otherwise.

 

Teyla slammed herself flat against the wall as one of the patrols walked by. The Doctor was continuing to play about with some of the wires inside the panel on the wall.

“This is definitely wrong,” he murmured under his breath.

“What is?” Teyla snapped, his constant fiddling with machinery when they were trying to escape was irritating her.

The Doctor stood up to face her, “The technology of this ship is very familiar but there are other parts that shouldn’t be in here.”

“What does that mean?” Teyla asked.

“I’m not sure,” he replied with a frown, “I need to know more.”

“We need to leave here and find Colonel Sheppard and Miss McKay,” Teyla reminded him, “Then try to find Dr McKay.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “Alright, lets find the exit.”

Teyla nodded waiting for him. The Doctor looked at her confused for a second before realising she was waiting for him to fix the panel back in place.

Rolling his eyes he Doctor replaced the panel and stared off to find the exit. There was just something about this ship that bothered him, if only he could put his finger on it.

Teyla impatiently tapped his shoulder motioning him to hurry up so they could escape. The Doctor shook his head in annoyance.

“I’m coming,” he told her, “Be patient.”

They started along the corridor, the Doctor assuring her that he knew where he was going. Every so often they could hear guards moving nearby but they managed to avoid them all…almost.

“Halt,” a man yelled appearing in front of them as they neared the door out.

“Now,” the Doctor said, “Isn’t that just a little bit unoriginal? You could have yelled anything, stand still, wait a minute, or how about run.”

He grabbed Teyla’s arm yanking her back into the ship, “I don’t think we’re getting out of here.”

Teyla pulled him to a stop as they came across a wall of men, “I believe you are correct.”

The Doctor sighed before grinning, “Take me to your leader.”

Teyla turned to look at him amazed he actually said what Dr McKay always said was the biggest cliché around, which only made Sheppard say it more. She didn’t get much more time to think on it one of the guards moved forward, she tensed but was unable to do anything as the Doctor was struck across the head and crumpled to the ground. Teyla saw him hit it just before she was struck as well and the floor came up to meet her.


	4. Chapter 4

John watched the sunrise as it slid over the horizon, the golden beams lighting up the ruined earth around him as he worried about his friends. What was worse was he had no way of getting in touch with Atlantis to report back to Elizabeth as they had to be several days away from it.

He heard some noise coming from the women’s tent where Jeannie had been sleeping and turned to find her exiting. She’d changed clothes from the night before, she was wearing similar soft leather trousers and calf high lace up boots but she now wore a dark green mini dress over it. Jeannie looked up to see him watching her and rolled her eyes.

“I know,” she laughed, “I look like a reject from a Robin Hood movie.”

“Must have been one hell of a movie if you’re the reject,” John replied with a grin.

“Wait,” she told him swirling the travelling cloak she’d been given before fastening it around her neck, “What do you think?”

John nodded, “Nice. Are you ready?”

“Completely,” she replied as Tari arrived, “Good morning.”

“Good morning to you,” Tari smiled at them both motioning the man behind her to join them, “This is Yelt, he shall be your guide.”

John nodded before grabbing the pack Tari’s people had given him and tossing it over his shoulder, “Let’s go.”

 

John was amazed. They’d been walking for over two hours and Jeannie hadn’t complained once in fact she seemed to be enjoying herself, it seemed she wasn't like her brother in that respect.

“You look deep in thought,” Jeannie noted coming along beside him.

“Just wondering about the others,” he replied, “We don’t know if they even survived the crash.”

“They did,” Jeannie assured him with a slight smile.

John frowned, “Why are you so sure of this?”

“Let’s just say I know the Doctor,” she replied with a mysterious smile, “And the Doctor has survived more than you can possibly imagine. Besides I’ve got a feeling about it.”

“A feeling?”

“Trust me John,” she breathed, “They’re alive.”

John stared at her for a few seconds, “Okay. How are you doing anyway?”

Jeannie laughed, “I’m fine. You hang around with the Doctor long enough trust me you keep fit.”

John noticed their guide was getting further ahead of them and tapped Jeannie on the arm, “We should keep up. I really don’t feel like getting lost.”

“Me neither,” she agreed before jogging away to catch up with the other man.

John watched her shaking his head, “She’s your best friend’s sister,” he muttered to himself, “It can’t happen.”

He repeated this to himself a few times as he caught up with the other two, unfortunately he didn’t want to believe it.

*********************************************

Yelt frowned, “Patrols frequent this area a great deal, and we need to see if there are any there just now.”

“We can’t just walk out into the open field,” John mused; “We need someway…” he trailed off as Jeannie tossed him her cloak before jumping and catching a low hanging branch.

John watched in amazement as she swung herself up into the tree until she was high enough to look out across the fields. After several minutes she climbed back down swinging off the branch and landing just in front of John.

“There are a lot of people floating about,” she told them, “We can’t get across.”

Yelt nodded, “We will have to take the long way. It will add several hours onto our journey.”

“As long as it means we don’t end up on the business end of one of those guns I’m fine with that,” Jeannie told him, “Lead the way.”

Yelt nodded once more and started off again, he didn’t talk to them much just made sure they never fell behind him.

Jeannie looked at John to hand her back her cloak, “What?” she asked at his astonished look.

“How…I mean…” he gestured to the tree she’d just swung down from.

“I was a gymnast when I was a kid,” Jeannie replied with a shrug taking the cloak and refastening it around her neck, “I can still do some of it when I have to.”

“Why did you quit?” John asked noting the trees thinning out, “Didn’t enjoy it?”

“No,” Jeannie smiled softly, “I loved it. Rodney and I were given the choice of after school activities. They took place after each other so we’d wait for the other to be finished then we’d get picked up.”

John nodded, “You did that, what did Rodney do?”

“Piano,” Jeannie replied sadly, “He loved to play and he was good at it too. I loved sitting listening to him.”

“I’ve never known him to be musical,” John laughed, looking slightly shocked as Jeanie glared at him.

“He was really good,” Jeannie told him angrily, “But to move on from the level he was on would have taken money and our parents didn’t want to pay. So they convinced his teacher to tell him he was dreadful.”

“Did you tell him this?” John asked shocked.

“Would you have?” Jeannie sighed before moving on to catch up with Yelt.

 

“Sorry,” John said several hours of annoyed silence later.

“No,” Jeannie sighed, “I just get a little annoyed thinking back to the crap they put him through. Especially knowing if I had wanted something like that they’d happily give me it.”

“You never answered my question,” John reminded her, “Why’d you quit?”

“I broke my leg,” Jeannie told him, “For the first time. Rodney was beside himself with worry and looked after me making sure I made it to class, he got my lunch,” Jeannie laughed, “He’s sweet when he wants to be.”

Before John could reply they were stopped by Yelt.

“We must cross the river,” he told them, “The log across is slippery so you must be careful.”

They nodded watching as Yelt moved slowly and carefully across the log to the other side.

“You go,” Jeannie said, “So that one of us can grab you, considering the way your wrist is.”

He grimaced at her before taking a few slow steps onto the log, it had been soaked recently making it even more perilous than it should have been. He hadn’t done anything like this in a long time and as he thought about it John decided he hated this place. So far his best friend was missing, he’d had his ship ripped apart, then he’d crashed breaking his wrist in the process, more of his people were missing and he was now traipsing towards a ship with someone he wanted to spend more time with yet who he couldn’t get involved with.

This planet officially sucked.

*********************************************

Teyla paced the small cell she and the Doctor were being kept in, annoyed that he was just lying there not seemingly bothered that they’d been captured. Every so often he would start humming a tune before stopping and just lying on the bunk in silence looking deep in thought.

“We must escape,” Teyla stated, the silence finally getting to her.

“Nope,” the Doctor told her checking his watch.

Teyla stared at him, “What?”

“Too early,” the Doctor told her.

Teyla frowned getting annoyed, “Too early for what?”

“The cavalry,” the Doctor grinned at her, “We need to wait for Sheppard and Jeannie to get here.”

“Are you sure?” Teyla asked softly, “Are you sure they did not…” she trailed off not able to finish the sentence.

“Trust me on this one,” the Doctor told her, “Whatever saved us also saved them. Maybe not the same people but I know that they were rescued. Jeannie’s not dead.”

She sat on her bunk opposite him, “Do you have some sort of telepathic connection to her?”

The Doctor laughed, “Nope.”

“Then how…”

He pulled out the sonic screwdriver showing her how it was flashing a small green dot, “A little idea Rose came up with a few weeks ago in case we were all separated. A small device that we all wear somewhere on our clothes, it lets us know the others are alive.”

Teyla nodded thoughtfully, “A helpful tool.”

“Isn’t it,” he grinned folding his hands behind his head, “Once they get here, we can get Rodney out then I can stop whoever’s in charge around here,” he turned to look at Teyla, “But not yet.”

 

Rodney ate the small lunch Allina gave him wondering how he could get out of this place. Thame had this entire ship covered with guards, Rodney was sure of that and he was also sure they would be unwaveringly loyal.

As much as he disliked Allina after what she’d done to him…them by taking the ZPM when they needed it most, Rodney found it disturbing that she was this guy’s puppet. Allina was a brilliant woman and she didn’t deserve this.

“Do you think you are close to fixing it?” she asked the ever present smile on her face.

“Getting there,” he lied.

Rodney tried not to wince or pull away as she kissed him, he couldn’t afford her to become suspicious and tell Thame that Rodney was no longer under the hypnosis.

“I will bring you dinner later,” she told him before leaving him to work.

Rodney went back to the computer never fixing but learning as much as he could about the ship he was working on. He knew to get out he’d need to know as much as possible.

Unfortunately he was still side-tracked with worry about his sister’s well-being and until he was able to talk to her Rodney wouldn’t stop.

*********************************************

Yelt fixed the fire as John tried to get food from the pack. Jeannie laughed taking it from him.

“You do realise you wrist is broken, don’t you?” she asked him, “That’s why you’re having problems.”

He glared at her, “I’ve got it.”

“You’re full of it,” Jeannie told him emptying the MRE’s out.

“I can do it,” John tried to grab the pack back from her only to have his hand slapped, “Ow.”

“Stop whining,” she rolled her eyes, “Let someone help you for a change John. It won’t kill you.”

“I’m used to doing things for myself,” he replied, not looking back up at her.

Jeannie caught his hand leaning forward so her face was level with his, “We all need help sometimes John,” she gently touched his cheek the same way he’d touched her the night before making him look up into her eyes.

Resting his hand on hers John moved closer, Jeannie tilted her head slightly waiting for his kiss but John pulled away suddenly.

“We should eat,” he told her moving away leaving her staring after him confused.

 

“So,” John said after over an hour of silence, “When you’re not travelling through time and space, what do you do?”

Jeannie looked up at him from her seat across the cave a little surprised; she glanced over to where Yelt was sleeping before looking back at John, “Talking to me now?”

“Look, what nearly happened was stupid,” John told her, “You’re Rodney’s sister and it’s a basic rule that what almost happened…doesn’t.”

“The guy code,” Jeannie mused before moving to sit beside him, “Okay.”

“Are we?” he asked.

She smiled offering him her hand, “Friends.”

John shook her hand, “So, you were going to answer my question.”

“Ah,” Jeannie laughed, “Before I travelled with the Doctor, actually I’d just quit my job the same day I met him.”

“What was it?” he asked with a roll of his eyes.

Jeannie smiled again, “I was a sales rep.”

John stared at her in amazement, “Huh?”

“Rodney is the genius in the family,” Jeannie reminded him, “I…I have other talents.”

John couldn’t resist looking her up and down making her blush slightly, payback, “I’ll bet.”

He winced as she thumped his arm.

“Rodney got the brains,” she continued, “I got the people skills.”

John nodded in agreement, “That I agree with.”

Jeannie rolled her eyes at him, “Anyway, after I was dropped off back home I had to look after my mother but I was able to live off my savings. I was looking for a job when the Doctor made his reappearance.”

He glanced over at the dying fire, “You should get some sleep.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll sit watch for a while,” John told her.

Jeannie nodded deciding not to argue for now, “Goodnight.”

John smiled watching her as she curled under the blanket across the cave from him. His mind kept flicking back to their almost kiss; he was just glad that tiny part of his brain had kicked in when it did. Rodney was his best friend and that friendship was far too important for him to destroy with one act of complete stupidity.

*********************************************

 _“So,” Jeannie stated as she walked around the TARDIS console, “You’re an alien, you travel through time and space in this which to people outside looks like a blue box. Did I leave anything out?”_

 _“That seems to cover it,” the Doctor told her from his chair._

 _“Okay,” she paused and turned to him, “I’m trying to remember if I hit my head at some point today.”_

 _The Doctor laughed, “I doubt it.”_

 _Jeannie licked her lips nervously, “Why did that thing attack me?”_

 _“It sensed the ability for telepathy within you,” the Doctor replied._

 _Jeannie frowned at him, “I’m definitely leaving now.”_

 _“You have a twin,” the Doctor told her, “Someone you can sense whenever they need you.”_

 _Jeannie froze turning back to him, “Yes, but I haven’t seen him in a long time. I don’t even feel him anymore.”_

 _“But the potential is there,” the Doctor replied, “That is what the creature sensed.”_

 _“Oh that’s great,” Jeannie snapped, “I can’t find Rodney at all yet some creature tries to kill me because I used to be able to. Typical.”_

 _The Doctor sat waiting until she’d finished her rant._

 _Finally calming down a little Jeannie turned to him, “Will it come after me again?”_

 _“No, you are completely protected,” the Doctor told her._

 _“Good,” she sighed, “How do I get out of here?”_

 _“Oh,” the Doctor looked a little hurt she wanted to leave, “Through those doors there, we’re just outside the house where you were attacked.”_

 _“Great,” she nodded, “Well, thanks.”_

 _“Jeannie,” the Doctor called after her waiting until she’d turned back to him, “You could always come with me.”_

 _She looked at him a little surprised, “Really? And this thing can go anywhere in the universe at any time in history.”_

 _“Exactly,” he grinned._

 _Jeannie stared at him for a few moments before glancing around the TARDIS, “I need to get a few things together and call my mother. If I disappear without saying anything,” she stopped the Doctor from saying anything, “She will drive me to insanity when I get back.”_

 _The Doctor smacked his hands together, “We leave in one hour.”_

 

They’d been walking all morning, and the ship was in view. Actually the ship was the view, it was massive and Jeannie was stunned.

“How the hell are we going to find him in there?” she demanded.

“With you,” John told her.

Jeannie sighed but before she could say anything Yelt pushed them towards some ruins.

“What?” John demanded.

“Patrol,” Yelt told them, “They are everywhere now. There is no way around them.”

John grimaced, “Alright. We can’t go through them without being seen so we let them see us.”

Jeannie stared at him, “Are you crazy?”

John shook his head, “Get the gun out the pack and get the sling as well.”

Jeannie did as he asked looking a little confused.

“Alright,” John said, “Fix my wrist into the sling but make sure you can hide the gun in it.”

“I see where you’re going,” Jeannie said, “Let’s hope they don’t shoot us first.”

“Thanks for that boost of confidence,” John told her before turning to Yelt, “Thank you for helping us. We can’t ask you to come any further than this.”

“Take care of yourselves,” Yelt said to them before he disappeared.

John and Jeannie stared at each other for a few seconds before they deliberately walked towards meeting a patrol.

“I hope to hell you’re right about this,” Jeannie murmured.

John gripped her hand, “So do I.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What are you doing?” Rose demanded as Jack headed to the TARDIS.

He ignored her, jogging through the corridors of Atlantis pulling out his key and entering the blue box without breaking his pace.

“Jack,” Rose called again as she entered the TARDIS, “What are you doing?”

“The Doctor told me that after a certain amount of time I was to do a sweep,” Jack explained, “To check for any unusual activity within the galaxy.”

“And?” Rose asked.

Jack shook his head, “Nothing. They’ve been gone a long time now.”

“But they’re both fine,” Rose reminded him, “The life sign button showed that.”

“That doesn’t account for the other two though,” Jack replied, “Nor Jeannie’s brother.”

Rose nodded leaning against the rail, “Is there anything we can do?”

Jack shrugged, “Wait.”

*********************************************

John kept a hold of Jeannie’s hand as the patrol walked towards them, he could feel her nails dig into his flesh but he didn’t let go of her.

“Halt,” the leader snapped aiming at them.

John felt Jeannie move slightly behind him, he’d noticed her aversion to guns before.

“Move,” the leader ordered them, he nodded to one of his subordinates who grabbed Jeannie pulling her away.

“Hey,” John yelled crying out as he was struck at the back of his knees forcing him to the ground.

Jeannie cried out as she was flung to the ground, the leader strutted towards her before placing the barrel of his gun against her forehead. John was grabbed and held in place by two of the guards, the gun pressed to his temple.

“Let her go,” he yelled struggling furiously.

Jeannie turned slightly to him, tears filled her eyes and he realised suddenly how scared she’d been for the past few days. She had managed to deflect it up until this moment and he felt ill knowing that he could do nothing.

The leader smiled sadistically as he moved to pull the trigger before he stopped, motioning the guards. They were pulled to their feet and dragged towards the ship, John noticed Jeannie fingering a small silver disc before letting it slip to the ground with a sigh.

Reaching the entrance, John found Jeannie was close enough once more for him to take her hand gently squeezing it in comfort. She smiled weakly before they were marched through the halls.

 

The Doctor looked up from his bunk as Jeannie and John were pushed into the cell with himself and Teyla.

“Took your time getting here,” he noted without moving.

“It was a long walk,” Jeannie shot back automatically taking a seat on the spare bunk her legs shaky from their encounter with the patrol.

“Hey Teyla,” John greeted his team-mate, “You guys alright?”

“We are,” she nodded, “Also pleased you are both alive and well.”

“You’re not alone,” Jeannie spoke up managing to stand, “So, are we getting out of here?”

The Doctor sprung up from where he lay, “We’ve just been waiting for you. Nice look,” he noted at Jeannie’s clothes.

“I think these go in the permanent collection,” she smiled slightly, “So, when are we getting out of here?”

The Doctor grinned, “Now, then we just need to spring Rodney and go after ‘Artemis Thame’.”

Jeannie frowned, “You know who he is, don’t you?”

The Doctor nodded grimly, “Took me a while but…”

“Well?” Jeannie demanded.

“It’s an old friend of ours,” the Doctor told her his eyes intent, “Someone I never expected to see again.”

“Who is it?” John demanded before Jeannie could.

“Rearrange the letters of the name,” the Doctor told them.

Jeannie frowned her expression became far away as she mentally worked on the anagram before she gasped in horror, “No.”

“What?” John demanded worried at the fear he saw in Jeannie’s eyes.

“Artemis Thame,” the Doctor intoned, “I am…”

“The Master,” Jeannie breathed in fear.

 

The Master watched the small group in the cell laughing, this was perfect. Dr McKay was not managing the work he needed done but the Doctor’s companion…McKay also…that could be very interesting; she knew how to repair a TARDIS. She’d fixed it the last time they had encountered one another, it had to be her and unlike the Doctor she would do as she was told.

He called in one of his guards, “Allow them…” he wheezed, “To escape…and to find…Dr McKay.”

The guard nodded hurrying out to spread the word to the others as the Master rested back in his chair. He leaned back in his chair exhausted but soon, soon he would be alive again. Once he managed to get this infernal machine fixed, he knew exactly where to go to claim a new body, a body that would allow him once more to continue through the Universe.

And now he had the means to do just that.

 

Rodney was giving up.

If Allina asked one more time if he was sure he was alright, he was going to go beat his head against a wall. She was driving him insane with her breathless caring voice and then there was this stupid machine. He wanted to fix it, he wanted to show just how incredible he was and make this amazing piece of technology work but he was sure that if he did that then he was as good as dead.

His stomach was rolling as he thought about both that and the worry for his sister; he was getting more and more worried about her. Especially as he’d felt another stab of fear from her not that long ago. What was worse was he knew if he practiced more then he might be able to sense her but he never thought about it normally.

Jeannie would be able to find him almost instantly; she was so much better at using their link than he was. She always had been.

“Rodney,” Allina appeared at his side, “Is everything alright?”

“What?” he looked up in confusion, “Oh Allina, yeah sure whatever.”

He hoped she would go away and leave him alone but unfortunately she didn’t.

“You need to rest Rodney,” Allina told him gently, “You are working so hard.”

Rodney managed not to laugh in her face, “I have to fix this.”

Allina wrapped her arms around him, “You need to rest for a while with your wife.”

“Wife?” a familiar sarcastic voice came from behind him, “I thought you’d at least invite me little brother.”

“Jeannie?” Rodney gasped spinning to find his beloved twin standing in the doorway, John, Teyla and the Doctor standing with her.

Jeannie grinned at him before looking over at Allina, “Hi, move away from him before I hit you with something.”

Allina looked scared and confused, “Rodney?”

Rodney ignored her moving to Jeannie and grabbing his sister in a tight embrace, “Oh God, I thought you were dead. What are you doing here?”

Jeannie sighed as they embraced, “It’s a long story.”

“One you can tell later,” the Doctor told her as he looked around, “Nice.”

Rodney nodded in agreement vaguely aware that Teyla was keeping Allina in the room, “I was meant to fix it, I recognise the technology but I can’t place it.”

“This is a TARDIS,” Jeannie told him with a grin, “Rodney, this can travel through time.”

“That’s great,” John jumped in aggravated, “But can we get out of here?”

“Now that’s a good idea,” the Doctor nodded.

“What about the Master?” Jeannie asked.

The Doctor rested his hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry about him, we’ll come back once we get them back to Atlantis and pick up my TARDIS.”

*********************************************

Elizabeth sat in her office trying to read over reports but she couldn’t concentrate. They’d been gone for three days now and she was getting more and more worried about her team. She couldn’t send another team in, not considering what John had relayed before the Stargate had shut down.

She’d made sure that Carson had someone on stand-by for the moment the team came back just in case, knowing Rodney and John it was more than likely one of them would need the medical help.

Elizabeth hoped that Rodney was really on Dagan, the thought of losing one of their most prominent scientists not to mention her good friend was a horrifying thought. Atlantis needed Rodney here, not to mention John who was now also missing.

“You know,” Carson said from the door, “Ye have to trust them.”

“I do,” Elizabeth replied folding over her laptop, “But you know their track record.”

Carson laughed softly, “That I do, I’m the one that stitches them up every time remember?”

Elizabeth managed a weak smile of her own, “I’m sure Jeannie will be able to find Rodney but there is always that worry maybe she’s wrong.”

Carson took the seat across from her nodding slightly, “That is possible. But then again Jeannie knows Rodney better than any of us.”

Elizabeth sighed, “I suppose.”

“You know the first time she was here, she told us about when she broke her leg in college,” Carson told Elizabeth, “She was in a car crash, hundreds of miles away from where he was and he was on the phone at that moment calling his parents to tell them she was hurt.”

Elizabeth looked surprised, “That’s incredible.”

“And according to Rodney,” Carson continued, “Jeannie is better at using their connection than he is,” he stopped for a second standing up again, “There is always the possibility she’s wrong but I’m going to put the same faith Rodney has in her.”

Elizabeth smiled as Carson left the room smiling even more at his parting words.

“Get some sleep,” he called back, “You look like you need it.”

 

Carson left Elizabeth’s office and heading through the corridors to the labs.

“Do I have to sedate the entire senior staff?” he demanded entering the room to find Zelenka falling off his hand as he fell asleep.

“What?” the Czech looked up at him with bleary eyes.

“Radek you need to get some sleep,” Carson told him folding away the laptop ignoring the scientist’s protests as he did so, “You can’t exactly do much when you fall asleep then knock yourself silly on the floor when you fall off the stool.”

“I am perfectly capable of deciding when to go and sleep Carson,” Zelenka told him.

“Yes, yes,” Carson nodded taking the other man by the arm and pulling him out of the lab, “Of course I know that so why don’t you prove it by going to your room and getting a good nights sleep.”

Zelenka swore at him softly but continued to walk with the Doctor, “I am just worried Carson.”

“We all are,” he replied, “But do you want to have Rodney come back and gloat that because you’ve been worried you’ve not got anything done.”

Zelenka snorted and allowed Carson to walk with him to his rooms.

*********************************************

They walked slowly through the corridors of the ship managing to avoid all the patrols that were wandering about.

“I don’t understand,” Jeannie was saying to the Doctor, “How come the ship is massive unlike your TARDIS?”

The Doctor shrugged, “More than likely it’s not working properly. He wanted Rodney to fix it, integrating Atlantean technology into it.”

Jeannie looked back to where Rodney was walking with John with Allina between them so she couldn’t run off and betray them, Teyla covering the rear. He looked tired but relieved and now all they had to do was to get to the Stargate so they could go back to Atlantis then he’d be fine.

“How close are we to the Stargate?” Rodney asked making them all stop.

“I didn’t see it,” Jeannie confessed.

John shrugged.

“It is near the exit we are heading to,” Allina spoke up making them all turn to her surprised.

“The question is can we trust her?” Teyla pointed out.

“Do we have a choice?” Jeannie asked.

John turned to Allina, “If you’re lying…”

“I’m not,” she replied, “Major Sheppard, I’m sorry for what has happened. I don’t know why I went along with the plans.”

“You were hypnotised,” Rodney told her his voice soft, “I was too at first.”

“How’d you get out of it?” John asked.

“Jeannie,” Rodney turned to his sister squeezing her hand, “I felt you were in trouble and it cleared my head.”

“Probably the crash,” John noted grimacing.

Jeannie shuddered, “Nice to know it was good for something.”

“Let’s think about this after we leave,” the Doctor told them, “The exit is this way I believe.”

The other five nodded and started to follow him out.

 

“Stop,” John ordered.

He motioned them all to hide down behind the ruins as he scanned the patrols that were moving around near the Stargate. John sighed noting that there was a whole load of people between them and the way home.

“Jeannie,” he ordered holding out the sling, “Want to get this out?”

The others looked at him confused as Jeannie stared to unwrap the sling revealing the gun nestled in the hidden depths.

“Why did you wait till now to get that out?” Rodney demanded.

“Because if we were caught inside then we still would have had it,” John replied back resisting the urge to stick his tongue out.

Jeannie hid her smile as Teyla rolled her eyes before asking, “Are we ready?”

“Completely,” John replied with a crooked smile at her.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “Are you done? Then let’s go.”

Before any one could say anything the Doctor stepped out in front of the two guards walking on front of them. He grabbed the guns with a grin tossing them to Teyla and Rodney before the two guards could react.

“I wouldn’t,” John appeared at their side.

Jeannie and Allina tied the two guards up with the bandage from the sling John had been wearing.

“We’re going to do this fast,” John told them, “When I say go, we all head to the Gate. Rodney dial the Gate,” he tossed the GDO to his friend, “And let them know we’re coming through.”

Rodney nodded.

“Teyla, get Jeannie and Allina through,” John continued, “Everyone got it?”

They all nodded.

“Doctor?” John asked.

The Doctor turned to him, “In three, two, now.”

 

Jeannie ran as fast as she could towards the Stargate hearing weapon fire all around her, she dodged one man who tried to grab her.

“Cover your eyes,” Allina suddenly called.

Jeannie wasn't fast enough and bright light filled her vision as something warm scraped across her chest before she fell into blackness.

 

John looked up after the light faded, “Rodney, dial the Gate,” he yelled turning to make sure the rest of the party were nearby.

Teyla was dragging Allina away from one of the guards, while the Doctor was at the Gate with Rodney. That just left…

“Jeannie?” John cried as he saw her fall blood staining the front of her dress. He scrambled over to where she’d fallen.

“Jeannie?” he gasped in horror trying to pull her into his arms, wincing in pain at the strain on his wrist, “Jeannie’s hurt,” he yelled.

“What?” Rodney turned confusion written over his face, but was pushed through the Gate as Teyla and Allina stumbled into him.

The Doctor reached John and helped him lift Jeannie up before they ran towards the Gate the limp form held between them.

“Put up the shield,” John yelled as they entered Atlantis, “Carson, get here now.”

They gently lowered the woman they held to the floor as Carson scrambled over, pushing John out of the road.

He could see Rodney staring down at his sister shaking his head in confusion and horror as Elizabeth and Zelenka appeared at his side, the Doctor stood wrapping his arm around Rose as she and Jack came running to them.

“I’m sorry Rodney,” Carson whispered looking up at his friend, “She’s dead.”


	6. Chapter 6

John dropped to the ground on the balcony his whole body numb, he’d failed them. Pulling his knees up to his chest John let his head drop onto his uninjured arm trying to forget the weight of the body he’d pulled through the Stargate.

Oh God he’d gotten her killed, John gasped trying to pull air into his lungs as they burned.

It felt like a dream, the moment they stepped through and Carson announced she was gone Rodney’s face went white, as though every drop of blood had drained from his body, he staggered whispering something that John couldn’t quite hear as Elizabeth and Zelenka caught him moving him away from the Gateroom. John turned to see the Doctor holding Rose as she cried with Jack at their side grief in his eyes.

Then one of the medical staff was moving him to the infirmary, he vaguely remembered getting his wrist put in a cast before he staggered out and ended up here. As he sat listening to the sea he thought about the past few days, it had occurred to him only when they’d been caught just outside the ship what Jeannie’s behaviour over the past few days had been about. Rodney, when he was afraid whined and talked before falling into deep depressive silences but Jeannie bounced. She’d been hyper throughout their entire journey, from climbing the tree to her gymnastics display he was sure she hadn’t stopped moving. And when she hadn’t been moving she’d been reminiscing.

We all need help sometimes John, he could hear her whisper to him that night in the cave and he suddenly understood what she was saying. She hadn’t been offering help to him, she’d been asking for his in the typical McKay roundabout way. All she’d wanted was to be comforted from her fear during the night and he’d brushed her off.

No, he corrected himself, he hadn’t been brushing her off he’d been protecting his friendship with her brother. If he’d given into the feelings that were growing for her John knew it would turn out bad.

“Rodney,” he sighed needing to know how his friend was, needing to help him.

 

John nervously approached the door not knowing what he could even begin to say to his friend but he felt he had to say something to Rodney. With a thought he opened the door not even realising it had been closed.

“Hey,” he murmured nervously as he slowly stepped inside Rodney’s room.

Rodney was sitting dejectedly on the end of his bed, his blue eyes dull with pain, “Go away John.”

John stood in the doorway not able to move, “I’m sorry.”

Anger flared in Rodney’s eyes, “Sorry? You should be. This was your fault…you…you…you brought her to that planet. You put her in danger. What the hell was she doing there? Why?”

John’s eyes unconsciously darted to the bedside table where Rodney’s cell phone sat next to the picture of the twins, it was a move Rodney didn’t miss and his anger grew.

“How dare you,” Rodney yelled his blue eyes flashing, “You had no right to even be in here never mind touching anything in here.”

“Rodney…” John started.

“Get out,” Rodney yelled again turning he found a book sitting on the bed hurled it at John who barely managed to dodge.

*********************************************

The Doctor gently rubbed Rose’s back as she cried for her friend, her tears were soaking through his shirt but he didn’t care. His mind was spinning over and over the moments just after they’d stepped through the Gate.

In his mind’s eyes he could see Jeannie lying dead on the ground, John’s look of shock and Rose holding onto him in grief but the clearest thing in his mind was Rodney’s voice.

She can’t be dead; he had whispered in shock, I can still feel her.

The Doctor looked over at Jack and motioned him to take Rose before he gently passed the grieving young woman over to the other man.

“Take her to get some tea or something to calm her down,” he told Jack.

“Where are you going?” Jack looked confused.

The Doctor grimaced, “I need to investigate a few things,” he headed out of the Gateroom murmuring under his breath, “And then go after the Master.”

 

Carson looked up surprised as the Doctor entered the morgue.

“Where is she?”

Carson motioned to the bed at his side, “Here.”

The Doctor stared at the bed before turning to Carson, “I’d like a few moments alone.”

“Of course,” Carson nodded, “Take your time.”

As soon as the other man had left the room the Doctor moved the sheet back revealing Jeannie’s still cold face. He stared down on her sadly, a single tear escaping his eyes.

“You know from the moment I met you,” the Doctor started, “I knew you were suited to come travelling with me. Every piece of information I gave you questioned, every place we went you demanded answers to why that place,” he walked round the bed, “I was also the one to make you work on your gift because I knew how helpful it could be. But it was such a gift, a gift you share with your brother,” he mused at this last thought.

He spun and flew out of the morgue; he needed to see Rodney now.

 

“I’d be careful,” Sheppard sighed as he leaned against the wall holding a copy of War and Peace, “He tossed this at my head.”

The Doctor shook his head slightly, “I need to talk to him anyway. You stay here.”

Touching the door the muffled sound telling him to go to hell came from the other side, the Doctor frowned pulling out his sonic screwdriver, working the door controls walking straight in as it opened.

“Get out,” Rodney snapped as the door slid shut.

“Can’t do that,” the Doctor told him, “I need to talk to you.”

Rodney just dropped to sit on the end of the bed, “I just want to be alone. So please go away.”

“You said you could still feel her,” the Doctor said, “Can you?”

Rodney scrubbed his hands over his face, “It must be like when you lose a limb, it still feels like it’s there.”

“Jeannie once said to me that when you were hurt she felt it,” the Doctor told him, “And when she was in that car crash you knew instantly.”

Rodney dropped his head into his hands, “Jeannie was better at it than I was.”

The Doctor laughed, “That’s rubbish. She just had a lot more practice than you,” the Doctor crossed his arms, “Listen to me. When we first met you said that you could tell the real Jeannie if there were two of them.”

“I could…”

“Then this is your chance,” the Doctor’s voice was filled with intensity, “Trust in yourself.”

Rodney stared up at the Time Lord as realisation sunk into his mind, “Jeannie!!!!”

 

John was shocked as Rodney came flying out of the room followed swiftly by the Doctor both men running along the corridors. Confused John followed on wanting to know what was going on, worried about his friend.

Rodney entered the morgue at top speed scaring the poor attendant who jumped back in shock, only able to watch as Rodney threw back the sheet. John flinched when Jeannie’s face appeared on gurney.

“Son of a bitch,” Rodney breathed turning to the Doctor, “It’s not her.”

“What?” John choked looking down at the woman lying there, “But she…”

The Doctor closed his eyes in relief before looking up at the two men standing there, “Are we going to rescue her then or what?”

“We can’t,” John frowned, “The moment the Jumper goes anywhere near that ship it’ll be forced down again.”

“Who said we’re going by Jumper?” the Doctor scoffed, “Follow me; I have a better way to go.”

Rodney and John stared at each other in confusion before following the Doctor as he marched through the corridors. As they reached the TARDIS the Doctor motioned them in, “Come on, we don’t have all day. Jeannie’s in danger and I for one want to make sure she survives.”

*********************************************

Jeannie forced her eyes open to find herself once more in the cell; the last thing she remembered was something warm passing across her body. Placing her hand onto her chest she found nothing wrong so she decided to try and sit up. Not the best thing to do she discovered quickly as a wave of dizziness hit her making her groan. She took a few deep breaths looking around the cell relieved mostly that she was alone. Then again they could always be in other cells, her fuzzy brain churned out.

Her head was too sore her thoughts too unfocussed for her to be able to concentrate enough to make sure Rodney was alright. She just hoped that he’d made it back to Atlantis and was with the Doctor planning a way to get her out of here.

“Get up,” a voice intruded into her hopes making her turn to where several guards stood.

Jeannie didn’t move but as soon as the guns were pointed at her she pushed herself to her feet swallowing in fear. She just had to make sure they didn’t shoot her before her rescue party arrived.

The guard forced her along a corridor and Jeannie felt a shiver slide along her spine, she knew who was on the other side of the door. Panic started to invade her thoughts.

Before she had any chance to compose herself they were in what appeared to be a throne room, and sitting on the throne was the megalomaniac who had kidnapped her brother.

“Well,” Jeannie’s mouth started without consulting her brain, “You really look like shit.”

 

The Master smiled his sickly yellow teeth appearing from behind cracked lips, “My dear Miss McKay, a pleasure to see you again.”

Jeannie didn’t say a word, her throat felt restricted as her stomach rolled. From the moment she’d first encountered the Master, Jeannie feared him. He oozed malevolence and as she told the Doctor basically he creeped her out.

“Lost for words?” the Master laughed, the laugh changing to a deep racking cough within seconds.

“Don’t have anything to say to you,” Jeannie stated coldly.

“Ah,” the Master mused, “As feisty as before. I was amazed you both survived our last encounter.”

“The Doctor is full of surprises,” Jeannie replied hoping the longer she kept him talking the less likely it was he’d have her killed before her rescue party could arrive.

He laughed again, “He was in no condition to repair the TARDIS so you could escape my dear Miss McKay, but you…yes you were. A human with the knowledge of a Time Lord, only the Doctor would be so stupid as to allow such a thing.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jeannie stated, “But I know the Doctor will come for me.”

That laugh came again making Jeannie shiver, “I would not place my trust in the Doctor or your friends, they believe you’re dead.”

Jeannie snorted, “Don’t count on it.”

The Master waved over one of his guards, “Take her to the control room. Watch her every second.”

*********************************************

“Who is this Master guy?” John demanded as they watched the Doctor manipulate the controls.

“He was a fellow Time Lord,” the Doctor replied, “I’d hoped he’d died after our last encounter.”

“What do you mean was?” Rodney jumped in, his hands constantly rubbing against each other.

The Doctor rolled his eyes, “Alright, the basic story. He was a Time Lord, he used up all his regenerations, he stole some bodies but even that didn’t stop him being destroyed finally by the Daleks,” ignoring their confused looks the Doctor turned back to the controls, “He somehow managed to escape becoming little more than a snake-like sentient creature that invaded new bodies. He tried to steal mine, I stopped him. He somehow escaped from the TARDIS and continued on.”

“And he knows Jeannie?” John noted leaning against the wall.

“We encountered him a few weeks after I first met Jeannie,” the Doctor continued, “Somehow he can’t move bodies again, he needs to get to whatever planet gave him the ability in the first place. His TARDIS appears to be damaged which means he’s stuck until it’s fixed and if I’m right he’s not fit enough to do it himself.”

“That’s why he wanted me,” Rodney frowned, “Allina would have mentioned I knew Ancient technology and could fix anything.”

“A fact you told her,” John reminded him.

Rodney ignored him, “So why grab Jeannie, why not me again?”

“I was incapacitated,” the Doctor explained, “There was no way I could get the TARDIS out of there, Jeannie did it.”

“So she knows how to control it,” John frowned.

The Doctor shook his head, “He doesn’t believe that, he believes Jeannie knows how to fix the TARDIS without any other technology.”

“Does she?”

The Doctor shook his head, “The TARDIS didn’t need to be repaired. It was a ruse we used to explain our presence.”

Panic filled Rodney’s eyes, “If he finds this out…”

“Then Jeannie’s as good as dead,” the Doctor finished grimly.

 

The three men stood around the controls for the TARDIS.

“The moment we go out there, his guards will be all over us,” John reminded them, “I don’t want to hurt anyone. They’re not thinking straight.”

“That’ll be such a comfort when they kill my sister,” Rodney snapped.

“We need to find someway to free them,” the Doctor mused, he chewed his lip for a second turning to Rodney, “You said Jeannie’s panic when the Jumper crashed brought you out of it?”

“Yeah, so we’re going to send them all telepathic messages,” Rodney snapped, his fear coming through.

“In a manner of speaking,” the Doctor returned to the console and started hitting buttons and turning dials, “This will send out a signal that should disrupt the Master’s control.”

“Should?” John grimaced wishing he’d brought some sort of weapon with him but there’d been no time to get one.

“It’s the only idea we have at the moment,” the Doctor replied, before he hit the console with his fist, “Temperamental old thing.”

“Is it ready?” Rodney demanded.

“It’s building a charge so to speak,” the Doctor told them, “But we should go now. We don’t know how long Jeannie will be able to fool the Master.”

Rodney started out the door but was stopped as John caught him by the shoulder, he turned back confused.

“Just wait,” John told him, “Will that telepathic thing have any effect on us?”

The Doctor shrugged, “I know I’ll be fine. I’m not sure how it will affect you both.”

“Shouldn’t we at least wait,” John reasoned, “If it incapacitates us then you’re down to one on one and I doubt this guy plays fair.”

The Doctor mulled this over for a second, “You’ve got a point.”

“I don’t care,” Rodney yelled, “I am going now and if you two want to come then fine, but I am not staying here any longer discussing it.”

John grabbed him holding him back, “We have to wait.”

“So Jeannie can be killed?” Rodney snarled, “Not a chance in hell.”

“I don’t like this either McKay,” John’s voice rose to match Rodney’s, “But we have to do the smart thing,” he softened his voice, “I care about her too. So does the Doctor but we need to make sure we can save her. If that thing scrambles our brains we’ve no chance of helping her.”

“She’s afraid,” Rodney whispered, “And I can’t help her from here.”

The Doctor moved to him, “I think you can.”

“How?”

“Focus on her,” the Doctor told him, “Just think solely of her, not how she’s feeling, not how you’re feeling just her. Let her know we’re here.”

“I don’t know how,” Rodney’s voice was filled with annoyance.

“Try.”

“I am.”

“Try harder,” the Doctor snapped back, “She can do it, you can too. You just have to put a little effort into it and stop feeling sorry for yourself.”

Rodney’s eyes flashed with anger but he for once didn’t say anything just closing his eyes and trying to find his sister.

“She’s afraid,” he murmured, “But…she…she knows we’ll come,” he opened his eyes in shock before smiling widely, “I did it.”

John grinned, “Good boy. Can we go now?”

The Doctor glanced at the console and nodded, “Let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

_“Well that was an interesting few days,” the Doctor mused from where he lay on the couch making Jeannie look up from the TARDIS controls._

 _“Oh you can talk?” she grinned at him, “How are you feeling?”_

 _The Doctor lay there unable to sit up, “Muggy but thanks to you we’re both still alive.”_

 _“I’m hoping the Master is dead because I really don’t ever want to come face to face with that psycho ever again,” she told him moving over to where he sat and bounced to sit up on the cabinet beside the couch, “So, what now?”_

 _The Doctor took a deep breath letting out a long sigh, “Firstly I’ll have to be able to move again before we can go anywhere.”_

 _“And how long will that take?” Jeannie asked twirling a strand of hair around her right index finger._

 _The Doctor tried to shrug but couldn’t, the paralysing agent the Master had injected into him still affecting him._

 _“I’ll take that as you don’t know,” she laughed, “Well we’re in a temporal orbit around some planet several million light years from where we are according to the TARDIS. So, while you laze about there I’m making dinner.”_

 _“I preferred you as a blonde,” the Doctor called after her._

 _Jeannie tossed her recently dark red hair, “I didn’t like that dye job much. I prefer this one.”_

 _“Some goo fell on your head,” the Doctor called after her, “I didn’t realise that could be counted as a dye job.”_

 _She turned and stuck her tongue out at him before disappearing deeper into the TARDIS leaving him._

 _“Jeannie,” he called after her frowning as she didn’t reappear, “I’m unable to move here,” he sighed before shouting, “Jeannie!!!”_

 

Carson stood in front of the gurney holding the body of his friend’s sister. The lab attendant who had been here when Rodney had burst in had come to find him.

“Rodney said it wasn't her,” Carson mused as he looked down at Jeannie’s cold still face.

Gently Carson checked the body for anything unusual not surprised when he actually found something.

“Damn,” Carson sighed, he hit the button on his radio, “Dr Weir, I need to see you immediately.”

About five minutes later Elizabeth entered the room concern on her face, “Doctor?”

“I want you to look at something,” Carson told her motioning her over to the gurney.

“Is it something about how Jeannie died?” Elizabeth asked sadly.

“Kinda,” Carson replied, he pulled back the sheet to reveal the body lying there.

Elizabeth stared at the young woman lying there, “Who’s that?”

“I have no idea,” Carson told her, “But this is who was here when I removed this,” he held out a small silver sphere.

“So Jeannie’s not dead,” Elizabeth breathed in astonishment, “Have you told Rodney?”

Carson shook his head, “He already knows. From what I‘ve been told he came running in here looked at her then ran out saying it wasn't her.”

Elizabeth chewed her lip for a second before tapping her radio, “Rodney? Rodney I need you to answer me.”

“Try Sheppard,” Carson suggested.

“John?” Elizabeth called frowning at Carson as she received no reply, “Why do I have a bad feeling about this?”

 

Elizabeth entered her office with Carson to find Jack waiting for them.

“Captain?” Elizabeth asked finding him leaning against the desk.

“The Doctor has gone,” he told them, “The TARDIS left about ten minutes ago.”

“To do what?” Carson asked.

“My guess,” Jack crossed his arms his serious demeanour a stark difference to how he’d been when Elizabeth had first met him, “He’s gone after whoever killed Jeannie.”

“Jeannie’s not dead,” Carson told the 51st Century man.

Shock covered Jack’s face, “Are you sure?”

Carson nodded, “The body in the morgue is not Jeannie McKay.”

“Oh thank God,” Jack breathed dropping his head for a few moments, he looked back up at the other two, “Does her brother know?”

Elizabeth nodded, “Rodney apparently was the one who discovered it, both he and Colonel Sheppard are missing.”

“He’ll have taken them along,” Jack told them, “Which means we just have to wait.”

*********************************************

Jeannie sat under the console methodically ripping out wires and components reasoning that since they were going to kill her anyway she may as well do as much damage as possible.

There was one guard standing at the door watching her as she pretended to work, he glared at her menacingly any time she dared move close to the door. Jeannie hoped whoever was coming made it here fast as she was sure her guard was getting wise to the fact she wasn’t fixing anything. A light brush across her mind made her frown, before she smiled relieved. Rodney was here and coming for her.

Jeannie looked up as she heard noises from outside the room smiling as she saw the guards were dropping their weapons looking confused, the Doctor had somehow got round the Master’s hypnosis. She started out of the room finding the gun pressed against her ribs.

“Where do you think you’re going?” the guard asked her.

“You had to be the one doing this for kicks,” Jeannie glared at him, “Didn’t you?”

“Get back to work,” he sneered at her.

 

John watched Rodney as he marched towards the ship and his sister. From the moment they’d met John had seen that Rodney McKay was a man who didn’t get close to people, both figuratively and literally. He had a personal bubble the size of the entire city of Atlantis which very few people were able to invade.

Elizabeth, Carson, Zelenka and himself were the ones closest to Rodney and even then if you did something like touch his shoulder Rodney would flinch quite violently. Then John had met Jeannie McKay, the first thing she’d done was hug Rodney and Rodney had hugged her right back. Jeannie didn’t invade his personal bubble, she was a part of it.

John frowned as he thought of Jeannie; his own growing feelings for his best friend’s sister were causing him concern. It was a basic rule that you didn’t get involved with your friends sisters no matter what you felt, and John although he was known to…bend the rules this was one rule he had never broken.

“Looks like the hypnosis has broken,” the Doctor noted as they saw people stream out of the ship in front of them, “I wonder if Jeannie will come meet us.”

Rodney’s eyes glazed over for a second before he shook his head, “She’s still trapped.”

“Then let’s go,” John told them.

 

Jeannie watched her guard feeling her brother’s presence edging closer to them, she decided she’d had enough and turned to her guard.

“Okay, I’m not fixing this,” she said forcing as much bravado into her voice as humanly possible hoping her brother and entourage whoever that was made it here before the man decided to shut her up for good.

“Do as the Master orders,” he snarled at her.

Jeannie took a deep breath swallowing hard, “No.”

He aimed his weapon at her readying to fire and Jeannie took several deep breaths hoping she was right about where her rescue party was.

“Do as the Master orders or I will kill you,” he sneered.

Jeannie almost backed down until a flash of spiky black hair caught her eye and she grinned.

“I’d look behind you first,” she smiled at the uncertain look that covered his face wondering what expression his face held when John appeared in front of him.

John swung his uninjured arm, the punch throwing the other man back against the wall as Rodney ran in behind John and grabbed the gun.

“Finally,” she sighed in relief moving to her brother and smiling as he held onto her after tossing John the gun.

“Don’t ever do that to me again,” Rodney told her as he let her go.

Jeannie nodded; the Doctor wandered in quickly squeezing her shoulder and looked around, “How much damage did you do?”

“A good bit,” Jeannie replied used to the Doctor’s quick changes of direction, “I just pulled a lot of things apart.”

The Doctor smiled, “That a girl. Okay, let me see if I can cause any more problems before we go calling on an old friend.”

“Are you insane?” John demanded, “We should get out of here.”

“The Master needs to be stopped,” the Doctor replied as he slid under the console.

“Fine,” John said, “So we take Jeannie back to Atlantis then come back once she’s safe.”

“What the hell?” Jeannie turned on him, “Don’t I get a say in this?”

“I didn’t mean…”

“You think I can’t handle this?” she snapped angrily, “Do you have any idea the things I’ve seen while travelling with the Doctor? Do you know the places I’ve been, the people I have met and the monsters I’ve faced? What gives you the right to protect me?”

“Jeannie,” Rodney caught her shoulders pulling her back to him, “Calm down.”

The Doctor poked his head out from under the console, “Jeannie, enough with the domestic, get over to the regulators and knock them out.”

With a sharp glare at John Jeannie headed to do as the Doctor asked.

Rodney turned to his friend, “What the hell did you do?”

*********************************************

The Master was sitting on his throne when they entered the room, his skin seemed even more yellow than it had been when Jeannie had been in there earlier, “Ah Doctor, so good of you to come.”

The Doctor stood in the doorway Jeannie just at his right arm her brother at her side while John stood at his friend’s side getting ready to protect the others. The Doctor moved forward slightly his eyes never leaving the Master, he continued staring at his nemesis, his once school friend and laughed.

“You look pathetic,” the Doctor stated his arm stopping Jeannie moving any further inside, “After everything you’ve done to extend your life, everything you did to get more regenerations and you are reduced to this. You’ve stolen so much and now,” the Doctor allowed a smile to curl his lip, “You steal a body and its sickness isn’t letting you go. A disease is finally eradicating a plague on the Universe.”

The Master started to laugh which turned into a racking cough. Once he managed to stop he looked behind the Doctor to Jeannie with a slight leer, “I see you came back for your companion and I thought the camouflage would work.”

“It would have,” the Doctor replied stepping forward so he could walk around the Master, “Jeannie just has a few little extra qualities that made me sure she wasn’t dead.”

“Her brother,” the Master noted his eyes moving from Jeannie to Rodney whose grip on his sister’s arm tightened, “They are closer than I realised, I would like to study how close.”

Rodney grabbed his sister back to him, keeping her away from this malevolent near-corpse that was sitting in the centre of the room.

“Not really,” the Doctor replied his voice light but every word was filled with steel, “Your android double of Dr McKay was so crude that the camouflage of Jeannie didn’t surprise me at all.”

“You will not leave here Doctor,” the Master told him grabbing the other Timelord’s arm; “This is my world.”

“I’m not one to overstay my welcome,” the Doctor replied, “And considering where we are…”

An explosion shook the entire room, only the Doctor didn’t stagger as he kept his eyes locked on the Master.

“Don’t get up;” the Doctor called pulling away, he moved back to the door where the others stood waiting for him, “We’ll be leaving.”

“This isn’t the end Doctor,” the Master called after him.

“It never is,” the Doctor murmured as he moved the others along.

 

John was confused by the way the Doctor was rushing them towards the TARDIS; he knew the Doctor had only set up one explosion to shock the Master guy, he’d watched him.

“Jeannie get it open,” the Doctor called from behind as he rushed them forward.

“Come on,” Jeannie yelled as she pulled out her key opening the door, “Get your ass in here.”

Once Jeannie was in, John ran in followed quickly by Rodney then the Doctor who slammed the door shut before running to the console.

“Jeannie, get over here,” the Doctor ordered, “I’m going to need those shields up fast.”

“Working on it,” she replied as she started pushing buttons and swinging dials.

“Rodney, get under there and reroute as much back up power to the shields as possible,” the Doctor ordered.

John frowned confused wondering how Rodney could do something like that to a ship he’d never had any time to look at. Then again this was Rodney McKay, the man seemed to be able to fix anything after looking at it for only a few moments, he could even work Wraith technology with the barest minimum time spent with it and John wasn't surprised when Rodney called out he’d done it.

“Everyone hang on tight,” the Doctor told them, “We’re about to get flung around.”

The moment he finished speaking the ship tilted to one side. John fell back onto the couch; Rodney was still lying on the floor clinging to the console as Jeannie went flying into John. He caught her round her waist holding onto her shivering as Jeannie turned to him her nose skimmed his cheek and he felt her breath warm his skin.

Her eyes had darkened as she stared at him her pale cheeks reddening slightly at the way he was holding her but unable to move as the ship continued to be thrown about.

Finally they were still and John felt Jeannie jerk away from him.

“Where are we?” she asked straightening her clothes.

The Doctor looked at her with amusement, “Do you really want to know?”

“Nah,” she sighed helping her brother off the floor, “How long till we get back to Atlantis?”

The Doctor played about for a few moments with the controls having to hit the panel with his fist, “Considering the power we had to use…about an hour.”

Jeannie grinned, “Then I’m going for a shower and getting changed,” she smiled at her brother, “Keep them amused will ya?”

John stayed seated not surprised when Rodney joined him.

“What happened?” Rodney asked.

“I fixed a feedback loop in his TARDIS,” the Doctor explained, “Then I sent it into a temporal orbit so the planet wasn't destroyed when the ship exploded. We simply rode the shockwave.”

“And what about the Master?” Rodney asked, John noticed a shiver run across his friend’s shoulder.

“Possibly scattered across time and space,” the Doctor replied a sad edge to his voice before frowning, “But knowing him he’ll be licking his wounds. Time will tell.”

 

About fifty minutes later Jeannie reappeared now wearing a pair of jeans, black t-shirt and trainers, her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with small strands around her face that were still slightly damp.

“I’m guessing you have managed to amuse yourselves,” Jeannie smiled moving to her brother’s side taking a hold of his arm before turning to the Doctor, “So, are we there yet?”

The Doctor threw a long suffering glance at the young woman who simply grinned back at him.

“We’ll be back on Atlantis in a few moments,” he told her.

“Good,” Rodney murmured.

John was more than happy to agree with him, he needed to get some rest and put a good bit of distance between him and Jeannie before he got himself into any situation that could kill his friendship with Rodney.

Jeannie smiled as she listened to the whine of the TARDIS slow to a halt, “Ah gentlemen you’re home.”

As they moved to the exit the Doctor groaned. All three turned back to him questioning.

“What?” Rodney demanded.

“The good news,” the Doctor told them, “Is that we are in Atlantis.”

“And the bad news?” John asked worried swapping a look with Rodney.

Jeannie rolled her eyes, “When exactly are we in Atlantis?”

The Doctor grimaced, “Give or take a decade, ten thousand years in your past.”


End file.
